Can't I Love You
by 1centuryoriginal
Summary: After mistaking Levi for a middle-schooler Eren begins to grow an interest in the boy. Little do they know they go to the same school but never encountered one another, or so Levi presumes. And little does Levi know Eren is not who he actually is. NO TITANS IN THIS FIC! YAOI
1. Chapter 1

The train arrived as Levi boarded. The train was extremely crowded so he was squished in between people. 'Ugh filthy humans.' He thought. One train stop after another as he just stood there. Suddenly he felt something graze his thigh. His eyes widened thinking it was just an accident. Then the hand trailed up to his ass. His eyes bulged out now knowing that it was no accident. He stood there not knowing what to do. This has never happened to him, his cool was being destroyed. The hand then grabbed his cock. Levi gasped. 'Please stop!' He screamed in his head.

"Sir, if you want to go home with your hand tonight I believe you should get it off his body." Someone said in a loud voice deliberately wanting others to hear. Everyone looked their direction and started pointing at the culprit. The person held the man's hand in the air signalling that this was the pervert.

"I... umm..." The man looked around both flustered and angry to be caught and also humiliated.

Levi turned around to see who rescued him from being violated. It was a boy around his age he believed. He had brown hair, his eyes were an exceptional teal-green, and of average height. His eyebrows were furrowed, expressing his anger towards the man.

The doors of the train opened and the man quickly ran out, not wanting to be embarrassed any longer.

"Heh proves him right!" The boy exclaimed. He turned to Levi and smiled. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks." He said gratefully.

"Eren." The boy said expressionless extending out a hand.

"Levi." He said accepting the handshake. 'This is the only time I'm touching someone bare handed, only because he saved me.' He thought.

"God I hate those type of people. Disgusting creatures, they don't even deserve the status of human." Eren said glaring at no one in particular. "Their targets never say anything to protest because they're too afraid so I have to lend them a hand." He said giving Levi a big smile.

"Thanks, again." He said.

"It's alright." He said. Then he did something to piss Levi off. He patted his head and said "Wouldn't want middle-schoolers to be touched by old men." Eren chuckled.

His eyes widened in anger and then brushed off his hand. He glared at him and then shouted "I am not a middle-schooler you dumb fuck!" He yelled not too loud for the reason of not wanting attention. He was clearly in college! Maybe his height threw people off guard but still! Eren had shock written all over his face. 'Did I scare him a little with my cursing?' He thought.

"You mean..." Eren began. "you're not in middle school?" He said in a unbelievable tone.

Levi mentally face-palmed himself. 'I was expecting a sorry or something but no he had to say that.' He thought, gritting his teeth.

He patted him again a couple times. "You're telling me you're not in middle school? This chibi person... you're so short though." He rambled on. "How old are you? No, rather, how tall are you?" He said in astonishment, his expression saying this was the most surprising news I heard all my life.

Levi puffed out some air and then brushed back his hair trying not to punch him in the face. The doors to the train opened.

"Thanks for saving me, once again. I'll answer all your questions if we meet in the near future. Goodbye Eren." He said as he exited.

"Wait!" Eren yelled.

He didn't wait. He blended into the crowd as he walked away from the dismissing train. He walked out of the train station and sighed. He closed his eyes and said "That dude... I would've killed him! Who is he calling a middle-schooler!" He exclaimed.

"What dude?"

"The guy just before." He opened his eyes thinking that it was weird for someone to answer him back. In his vision he saw, the one and only, Eren.

"You...!" He said pointing at the boy in front of him. "How did you get here when you were just in there?!"

"Oh easy, I followed you out." He said casually as Levi's eyes sunk down.

"You can't be serious." Levi muttered to himself.

"You said that you'll answer all my questions in the near future if we meet again." Eren said smiling. "Well this is the near future."

"This guy..." Levi said in a irritated voice.

They both stood in front of the train station. One face-palming himself and the other giddy as ever.

* * *

**If I have any mistakes please correct me ^.^ review/favorite/follow**


	2. Chapter 2

"Why the hell are you following me?" Levi said with irritation.

"Because you said if we meet again then you'll answer my questions." Eren said.

Levi sighed and turned to the boy. "What's your question."

"How old are you?" Eren asked.

'Surprising.' Levi thought. 'I was thinking he was going to ask for my height. I guess this guy has a little bit of manners.'

"Oh~! And how tall are you?" Eren said as if he forgot to bring it up.

'Never mind what I said.' He added to his thought.

"I'm 19." He sighed. "and I'm 5'3"

"Wah! I'm 19 also!" He said as if that was the best news he was ever given. "But you're real short for a 19 year old."

"Is that it?" Levi rubbed his temples as if a headache was forming.

"No way! I still have lots."

'I'm seriously considering smacking this guy in the back of his head.' He thought.

"I'm heading home now so enough with your questions." Levi demanded in the nicest way possible since he was still a stranger.

"No way, I still have more. Let me bring you home."

"Not. A. Day. In. Hell." Levi emphasized every word.

"Fine." He pouted. "See you tomorrow." He waved goodbye and left the other direction.

Levi glared at him and then something clicked in his head. What does he mean by see you tomorrow? He shook it off and headed home. 'Tomorrow's school. Let the stress begin.' He thought jokingly. 'and there's my job, let the yelling begin.'

**XXX NEXT DAY XXX **

After school Levi went straight to work. He got a job at a cafe named Chōsa Heidanit and it paid enough for him to maintain a living. 'Shit I'm going to be late.' He thought while running as fast as he could. 'The boss is going to be mad.' It wasn't his fault he was running late, a grandma had asked him for directions and if it were possible for him to bring her to the location. As a fine young gentleman he gladly agreed.

He roughly opened the door to the cafe where he heard the bell attached to the door ring. He was immediately greeted by an angry face.

"You're late." A tall man with masculine structures said. He had blond hair and a grimace on his face.

"Sorry, helping the elderly." Levi responded. He was close enough with his boss to talk to him comfortably. "I'll go to the back to get changed Erwin, I'll get right to work don't worry."

Erwin looked at him with menacing eyes but Levi quickly lodged a bullet so he wouldn't get yelled at. He quickly got changed into his uniform and combed his hair. He doesn't usually brush his hair but in this cafe the waiters have to look sharp. He clipped back the hair that fell in front of the left side of his face, leaving his hair only falling on the right side which covered his eye. Erwin said that it looks better like that and to keep it like that, he couldn't deny his boss. He looked at the full body length mirror and checked if his clothes were impeccable. He wore black dress pants and a white button down shirt with the little apron. On the apron had the cafe's symbol which were a pair of wings that crossed one another, the left one blue and the right one white. It didn't cover the whole apron but it was noticeable.

Levi walked out of the locker room and headed to the counter. Erwin was standing there and it looked like he was not as angry as before.

"Here, your notepad and pencil. I expect no mistakes today." He said sternly.

"Of course, when have I ever."

"Just get going." He said while sighing. "That young lady over there just came in, go take her order."

Levi walked towards the woman who still had the menu in front of her. She had long black hair and was wearing a pink knitted sweater over her white dress.

"Hi may I take your order?" Levi asked.

"Yeah I will have one black coffee, one ice tea, and two light cakes please." She ordered.

"Certainly." He said while noting it in the little piece of paper.

As he walked away he noticed that she ordered food for two but it was only her alone at the table. He shook it off and thought that she might be meeting with somebody. As five minutes passed the food was ready and he brought it to her table. 'Hmm still only her.' He thought while bringing it to her.

"Here you go miss." He said politely.

"Thank you."

"Mikasa!" A loud voice called.

She directed her attention to the voice and so did Levi. His eyes widened as he saw who it was. 'Eren?!'

* * *

**Hehe named the cafe Chōsa Heidanit because in Japanese it means Survey Corps :3 Review/Favorite/Follow**


	3. Chapter 3

_His eyes widened as he saw who it was. 'Eren?!'_

* * *

'Avoid eye contact. Maybe he doesn't notice me because of my different hair style.' Levi thought as he looked a different direction.

"One ice tea, one black coffee, and two light cakes?" He murmured trying to not let his voice be heard by Eren while repeating her order.

She nodded and then he ran off in a scurry trying not to be seen. He walked quickly with his heart racing. He never expected to see him here, let alone in his work place where he could freely come to see him everyday! He sighed in frustration as he took other orders from tables that weren't near Eren's and the girl called Mikasa. Also taking glances their direction and peeks as he stared at him to make sure he wasn't looking his way. Suddenly Eren made eye contact with Levi. 'Crap. He noticed me. Reatreaaaatttt!'

He turned from the back of he heels but then he just bumped into someone. His superior.

"What are you doing Levi?" Erwin asked with a scowl plastered on his face.

"N-Nothing." He stuttered out of shock. He was trying to escape from his sight and now he jumped into his boss. Great.

"Stuttering?" Erwin queried. "You've never stuttered before Levi, what's wrong with you?" He said as his eye brows furrowed.

"It's nothing Erwin, I need to take orders so if you mind-" He was surprised himself that he, the always composed, never wavering Levi, would stutter. It was horrific for him to stutter for the first time. He tried to get passed him but then he just showed a tray in front of him.

"Let Hanji take those orders, go take this to that table over there." He said while pointing his finger to the given table. He didn't even have to look where he was pointing to know which table he was talking about. In his hands he held the exact order the girl ordered; two light cakes, black coffee, and ice tea. He couldn't just refuse to not serve this to them just because that was the same boy who saved him from that perverted man. Plus he couldn't complain about anything because he was already late.

Levi let out a groan but then complied anyway. He walked slowly and painfully towards them, dreading every moment. Then Eren just happened to look up and meet eye contact with him. They weren't in conversation but it looked like they were just waiting for their order to begin talking. He stared at him, not letting his gaze fall from his sight. He wasn't bubbly like he was the other day, he looked serious but also at the same time he was staring into the very soul of Levi.

He stared at him seductively with his green-teal eyes . He just stopped in his steps from there. He was unable to move, his heart was unable to beat as he watched him stare at him with that look. Eren licked his lips slowly while Levi enjoyed looking at his tongue swipe easily against his lips and back into that very mouth. He felt suddenly hot, his whole body felt like it was burning and he could feel his face flushed a deep red. However he regained his composure when he saw that damn brat smirk.

"Cheeky ass brat." He cursed under his breath as he resumed to walk towards them. And every step he took Eren wouldn't take his eyes off of him. His seductive damn eyes.

He set, more like slammed, the tray down with a loud pang. "One coffee, one ice tea, and two light cakes." He said with a smile of irritation and a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Thanks." The girl said quietly.

"Yeah thanks Levi." Eren said with a grin.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not, it's a pretty good name Le-vi." He said, sounding out every syllable.

"I never said that I didn't like my name, I don't want _you_ saying it." He said without hesitation of thinking whether it would hurt him or not.

"Levi." He said once again not caring if he can or cannot say it.

He was about to yell but then the girl interrupted. "Do you two know each other?" She questioned.

"Ye-" Eren was about to say before Levi cut between his answer.

"No!"

Mikasa stared at them, from Levi to Eren. Just then Erwin sneaked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. To Levi he felt like he was being watched by Erwin every second he walked because someone he always appears at the wrong moments.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." He responded while brushing his hand of his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see Erwin staring down right at him but when he turned his direction back at the table he saw Eren with a scowl on his face. He was staring intensely at Erwin for some reason but then averted his attention back to Levi.

He handed him a notepad and then said to him, "Here go take the other customers orders."

"Okay." He turned to the other direction without looking back at Eren. In a distance he could hear hear Erwin apologizing to the two for the inconvenience that I 'supposedly' caused. 'Whatever I'll just avoid that specific area and then wait for them to leave.' and that's exactly what happened. Eventually they left the shop leaving Levi in a relieved yet alone state. Relieved because Eren's gone. Alone because Eren's gone.

He slammed the door of his locker because of his messed up head. The slamming of the door could be heard making a hollow and vacant sound.

"He just appeared in my life. That guy..." He said to himself while looking at the door of his locker. He huffed some air and then sighed. Remembering his alluring look and his seductive eyes, he turned red as beet and covered his hands to hide his blush. "Why the fuck am I blushing..." He murmured. Thinking of him then lead to him thinking of that tongue. Oh that tongue and how it slickly swiped against his lips. "Crap I need to get home." He said abruptly when he felt a familiar sort of pleasure go to his groin.

He left through the back door, rushing out until he bumped into something. Something... tall.

"Sorry." He said in a low tone not caring to see who it was who he bumped in to. He felt his boner increasing.

"Astronomy." The person said.

Levi turned around in his steps to only see the only pair of green eyes he knew only one person possessed.

"Eren?" He asked, thinking it was weird for him to say that but also surprised to bump into him at the back of the shop.

"We met in astronomy." He said. He took several steps in front of Levi. They were so close that they could hear each others glided his slender fingers across his face, savoring every soft touch and then leaned in close to his face. Out of instinct and hesitation he closed his eyes. Slowly and painfully just like how he approached his table, it felt exactly like this. Eren slowly caressed his admiring his features and then left a chaste kiss on his lips.


End file.
